The Christmas Note
by Shadowluz08
Summary: Shadow isn't very fond of Christmas due to the jolly spirit. Sonic and his friends try to get him into the holiday spirit and the ultimate life form is persuaded into doing things he swore he despised. Pretty good story I think.
1. Christmas Eve

The Christmas Note

Chapter 1: Christmas Eve

By : Shadowluz07

It's that time of year again. Everyone is in a jolly mood and buying presents for their loved ones. Amy, Tails, and Knuckles have been helping out with decorations and have had their share of leaving gifts under the tree. Last year, we had to get Knuckles to get the tree since Amy and Tails couldn't carry it because of how big it was; they almost got crushed, ha-ha. Silver has been levitating over large hills of snow or icy roads after having slipped several times last year and Blaze continues to suggest snow shoes and walking, but he never listens. Rouge has also been around through the holidays; she relies on Christmas spirit to grant her free jewelry I guess. But Christmas isn't about fancy decorations, shopping sprees, or presents-it's about the time we have with each other and the embrace of loved ones. Not everyone is in the spirit though, especially Shadow. He doesn't talk to anyone during the holidays, even if we were to invite him to the Christmas party at my house. We have all tried to convince him to come, but he always finds a reason not to. I say he's a gloomy type of guy who just needs to know the true meaning of Christmas. That was what we planned to do this year-or at least Rouge did. She managed to drag him out of his haven after bringing carol singers to his front door. She convinced him to come with her as a way to avoid the nerve to blow the carolers sky-high and making the snow bloody-red. As a result, she brought the ultimate life form here. He wasn't too happy about it though. He kept frowning at every smile we threw at him and pushed us all away when we held him. I was the last to try the surprise hug.

Shadow was lying his back on the brick wall beside the chimney's fire with his eyes open and frown stapled onto his face. I say this since his expression never changed. I started walking towards him sideways and nudged him on the shoulder-he didn't even acknowledge my presence. So I leaned even farther towards him while saying, "C'mon Shadow! Lighten up!" I noticed him rolling his eyes to the side and at last, he turned to me asking, "Why are you bothering to toy with me?" I started to play along. I lowered my eyelids and made a smirk, "I'm kinda lonely, mind if we snuggle?" Shadow scooted further away, but I simply followed. He continued to frown and his eyes looked towards another direction. I pondered at my stance, snapped my fingers and took the present from my white and red jacket and opened it. Inside was a red scarf and hat resembling mine. I stuffed the box back in y pocket, took the scarf and wrapped it around Shadow's neck. He immediately jumped at the sudden restrain of his throat. When he turned, I quickly placed the hat on his head. Shadow looked up at the hat and acknowledged the scar around his neck by looking back at me with a 'what's this for' face. "It's for the cold." I saw that he was about to take it off, "Can you just keep it on for tonight?" "I'd rather not." "Please!" I pleaded. Shadow sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine." I jolted up with an extended smile. He turned away and went back to lying on the wall. I hugged him when he turned his back and whispered, "Don't be such a Scrooge. It looks great on ya." I started walking off, but quickly turned and saw a reaction I wasn't quite sure I was correct on. He held the extended side that went down to his chest in his hand and smirked; then back to frown.

I smirked without his knowledge. I knew he just needed support. Some hours later, the girls started singing outside since Shadow didn't want to have anything to do with hearing Christmas songs sung in Acapella. Silver, Knuckles, Tails, and I stayed indoors drinking warm eggnog from white ceramic mugs. Smoke drifted from our cups and it was through those red eyes that I sensed Shadow's temptation. I offered him some, but he refused. "C'mon! A little eggnog won't make you jolly!" "I already accepted a gift from you and there is no way you are getting me celebrate even more with a beverage." "How about just one? You aren't doing anything anyway so you might as well join us." Once again, my words were functional. I wonder why they never worked last year when I tried to convince him to come over. Perhaps because I mentioned all the things he'd be forced to do. We all enjoyed the embracing of the warm fire and consumption of eggnog in our sausage fest. Knuckles started talking about how he wasn't planning to give Rouge a present right away just to see her freak out after seeing there was no jewelry in her present. We laughed at his idea and went on to Tails who didn't really have anything in mind except mentioning that he got me something. I teased his head after mentioning his brotherhood like friendship we made. After me, Knuckles questioned Shadow, "Hey, who gave you that scarf?" Shadow hesitated to respond, but he managed to bring me into it saying that I forced him to wear it. "Well, one night isn't going to kill your reputation ya' know." Knuckles replied. I gave the gloomy guy a small push on the arm, and he glared at me with his serious eyes, "See what I mean?" He rolled his eyes again and went back to sipping his eggnog. I couldn't tell if he was enjoying it or not. I guess it's one of those drink-or-die situation where you just drink to please. I bet he doesn't even attempt to taste and is just gobbling it away so we would leave him alone.

"So, what are you planning this year, Sonic?" asked Tails. I put my back on the seat and a leg over another and answered with my eyes shut, "I didn't feel like doing anything this year." Silver jumped in saying, "Yeah, me neither." Then the others looked to Shadow but before they could say anything, he told us not to even bother with the idea that he was going to do something. "Always have to spoil it for all of us, don't you Shad?" I paused, "Can I call you Shad?" "NO!" I pouted and looked back down at my mug. Yellow muck surrounded the walls and the bottom of the cup. Soon after, the girls returned and Amy quickly targeted to where I was at. It isn't easy pushing yourself away from a female fan who is crazy about you. "Sonic!" she shrieked. "Ah!" I yelped before she placed her arms around me and squeezed my body. "Please let me go!" I said through the short breathes I could take. I could hear everyone laughing around me. I didn't mind since it was more with me than at me. What I did mind was the fact that I could hardly breathe under her grasp. I tried leaning to the other side in hopes that it would create partial space between us. It didn't work, in fact, she too leaned over. "I can't breathe!" I said aloud. It was then that she finally had let me go. My body dropped to the red carpet flooring, face first. I felt my heart pound several times on the floor as I regained my normal breathing time. I then got up and watched as the girls formed a small circle and giggled amongst themselves. I looked to the boys that were still on the table, but without their mugs. Everyone was joking around and laughing out loud except Shadow. I looked at him and noticed he would smirk a couple times and it didn't take long for him to say a few mean gestures that would provoke laughter at the table. I found myself smiling at the sight. Shadow was forced into coming, but he may not regret it after all.

Knuckles invited me to the table and it was there that we grouped our heads together, even Shadow went along. "I heard that Amy's doing the mistletoe prank again." Knuckles told us. "What's a mistletoe?" the ultimate life form asked. I explained it to him, "It's this plant used on Christmas to make someone kiss the other person they're with." "How does that work?" "You have to be underneath it and with someone else." Silver added. There was a small silence, then Knuckles brought the conversation back up, "Since she's probably going to try to get Sonic again, who do you think we should group her with?" "I say, we get Tails to do it this year." I watched my friend blush, "Me? But you guys said you'd get Silver!" "Me? Why me? W-when was this?" questioned the awfully surprised hedgehog. "Well, if no one wants to do it…" I looked across from myself and found a reason to smirk. They looked at who I placed my eyes on. He must have noticed after all eyes then drifted off to his. He widened his eyes, "Why are you all-" I guess this is where the pieces started coming together, "Oh, no! Don't drag me into this!" I smiled and said, "C'mon! It's not like anything's going to happen and if you're lucky, they'll send someone else under mistletoe for ya." "Hmph! This is utterly ridiculous! There is no way in hell I am-"

Several minutes later…

"Doing it." He ended his sentence after our group had departed and labeling him as the bait. He sighed, "And I thought this holiday couldn't get any worse." I went to him and used him as an arm rest; guess he was used to my leaning by now, however he still shrugged me off. "Cheer up, Shadow. We're all doing this for my sake." He looked to me as if he had just been betrayed, "For YOUR sake? And what makes you think I would want to protect you!" "Shadow, it's just a joke-" I was cut off. I didn't think this idea would upset him. "All day, I have tolerated the stupidity of this holiday! I wore the damn scarf you gave me, drank that crap you made me get, and now I'm being forced into this ridiculous romance ritual?" He was getting more furious as he stopped towards me. I started walking backward and he continued stomping forward, still insulting. "You wanted me to come, great! I did! What more do you fools want from me!" I was very unaware of where I was headed and I would imagine Shadow didn't either. I kept on walking back, unknowingly noticing where we were headed. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw Amy standing on something; I hope we aren't walking towards the trap. We didn't really walk far from where we started. It was only a few feet. My walking came to a halt at the entrance of the hallway. Shadow gave me a short distance of space, "Well?" he asked. I gulped, "Don't take it so harshly! It's just a fun joke we all pull." "I don't care! Jokes such as this are a scoundrel! I'm not a happy guy. I am the ultimate life form! The weapon of mass destruction! I am NOT a Scrooge who converts himself into a jolly old hag!" I looked behind Shadow and noticed the other guys were jumping and acting in fear. What's with them? Suddenly, I heard a roaring voice that caught my attention, "Look at me as I speak!"

I looked to him; his red eyes piercing into mine. I wasn't afraid so to say, simply cautious. Amy and the other girls giggled and called my name. I looked to them as they pointed to something above my head. I moved my head farther back to see what they were giggling about. How ironic fate was. I lowered my eyelids and sighed as my eyes came back down to Shadow's. I thought to myself, "Out of everyone, I get Shadow." I pointed out to him what was above our heads. When he looked back at me, he stared for a few seconds and rolled his eyes. He sighed, "I would have figured I'd get webbed in this stupidity with you." "Hey, I'm not too happy about this either." It must have been strange enough for them that we ended up in this situation. We don't have much in common except abilities and appearance, but our beliefs are pretty distant from each other. I guess Amy thought we weren't going to do anything since she wasn't screaming or anything. I looked at everyone else and though it came out slow at first, the voices doubled, then tripled, and thereafter, the room was filled with urges to proceed. I was in the range of doing it just to get it over it, but I was thinking of aiming at his cheek. I stepped closer to him. He moved his eyes towards Amy, maybe he was reassuring that he wouldn't get beaten for this. I slowly raised my hands to take his face closer to mine, but as I did, Shadow got closer all on his own. I tried stepping back, but he was already one step ahead of me. "Let's get this over with." He closed his eyes and leaned forward. Then, he kissed me right at the lips.

The voices ceased. I was shocked! He didn't let go of me so easily, he continued to press forward on my mouth and even managed to turn to the side-where he got a better grip. I continued to stay standing, my arms apart, and mouth open. In the feeling of his kiss, I felt this temptation to kiss him back. Luckily, I managed to just do so once, enough to please the need. He wasn't stopping. Why wasn't he stopping? Was he enjoying this? Just before I could attempt to break away, I felt a hand press hard against arm and it pulled hard enough to get me to separate from him. I looked to see who grabbed me. I saw Amy's hand on my arm and I listened to her screaming, "You guys are disgusting! This joke is only right if I'm with him!" She turned to Shadow, who seemed to have been reawakened from a daze. She started yelling at him next, "And you, Shadow! Don't think you got ahead! He's mine! SONIC IS MINE!" He frowned and moved his arm hard enough to get her to let go. He then yelled back, "Well, if he is yours, why do you waste your time pulling preposterous traps to lure him to you? Besides, I don't want the faker! You all wanted me to kiss under the damn thing, and I did!" He then stormed out the door. I sped walked to the door until it was slammed shut. Rouge proceeded to follow by calling his name and going beyond the door. I watched the two talk through the window. I could see how upset he was. I sighed, "I should have watched where I was going." I found a hand over my shoulder and looked towards its owner. It was Knuckles the knucklehead. "I'm sure he'll be alright." He then looked to me, "Say, you guys were really hanging on." I shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I was so perplexed by what was happening, I wasn't sure what to think. "

Hours later, things were much better. Shadow returned and Amy wasn't looking to tackle anyone. As for myself, I was beginning to spend several minutes of lonely time thinking about what I had just experienced. It's something I know I should have dropped and moved on with, but something about it was leaving me with questions. I was now on the balcony of my home, staring at the sky. I was thinking of running out for a bit-just to clear my head. I started making my way back to the rail of the balcony, when suddenly, Blaze shouted my name. I was in the position that I was about to leap over the rail, but after turning to see her, I moved my body back to the balcony. I sat on the thin railing and watched as the cat came closer to me. She then tilted her head asking, "Is something wrong?" "No? What makes you think that?" "You just show it." "Do I?" "I guess so. Why don't you join us? Even Shadow and Silver have been wondering where you've been." "Shadow?" "You seem surprised." "Oh, he just seems like the type not to care." She smiled at me and as a courtesy, I did as well. "Something from today got to you didn't it?" Oh dear. Did she figure out that I was still puzzled about that kiss? I attempted to act with no knowledge of what she was saying, "What do mean?" Blaze put her hand between us and said with her smile, "You've told me enough just by lookin' at you." She started walking off and as she went off, I heard her say, "We're waiting for you downstairs, don't take long." I was even more puzzled than before. Does she know?

I started coming down and had the plan to return as if nothing had happened in those past hours ago. The sky had already darkened and everyone was in the living room talking. I scurried down the stairs and joined them. They looked over to me and Silver as always, spoke out of hand, "About time you get here! Heck! Even Shadow started worrying about you. A few of the group laughed at his joke. I chuckled at it just to give them the idea that nothing was wrong with me. On the other hand, Shadow continued with his negativity by putting down Silver. The two went on with a ridiculous argument. "If you're so psychic as you say, that enough for you to boast about, why don't you use that to see what Blaze really thinks about you!" "Well, YOU are the ultimate life form! Let's see YOU do it!" "For your information, it's ULTIMATE, NOT psychic!" The kid hummed for a bit and reacted shocked, "Oh my gosh! I see you and Sonic in a close future! You two will have kids and eat them alive!" I watched as Shadow nodded. I was frankly disturbed by what he said, but before I could defend my title, he spoke first. "do you honestly think a sonadow joke like that could really keep your statement going?" "Well how about the one with me and Blaze, you seem to keep on with that." "Well, unfortunately there are no other girls who could possibly fall for you. Amy's got Sonic and Rouge has Knuckles." "Well, then you're a playa. As far as I can see, both Amy and Knuckles have some competition over you being with either one of their loved ones." Everyone widened their eyes at the large insult. Shadow would have originally punched him out to the roof, but maybe there was some truth to it since Silver was still here. Shadow remained silent, leaving the annoying one, the winner.

The white one laughed at the loser after obtaining his victory. This left everyone else in suspicion. Shadow concluded that he couldn't think of anything else to say and that there was no point in arguing about it. Those who were left with questions; Amy, Rouge, and including me, stayed in suspicion. Though I think the 'sonadow' or whatever-he-called-it belief was more probable. Someone decided to put on Christmas songs on the old stereo by the fire, perhaps Tails, which by watching, I noticed my counterpart wasn't too happy about. He was once again lying beside the fire of the chimney, but when the music played, he scooted farther away. I decided to walk over to him. "Hey!" I told him. He looked away, "Not you, again." I pushed away the negativity, "Don't be such a nag! Something wrong?" He kept silent, with his arms crossed on his chest and face facing the other direction, as if to avoid eye-contact. "Are you still mad about the whole thing that has been going on?" "Nothing matters to me as what you all think. People have thought many things about me. I know well enough to know who I am." "Then, why are you so grouchy?" He turned back to look at me, "This is the way I am. I told you already, I'm not a jolly kind of guy." "I know you're not, but geez! Lighten up! At least for tonight!" He turned away again. I sighed. I wanted to ask him if that mistletoe moment touched him, but I didn't want to impose anything in case he didn't and then I'd look like the idiot. I took a moment to breathe in, since I was thinking of what else to say and that in which I would, was not going to be easy. "Maria's gone; so was everyone else that was on that ark. Your father is no longer-" "And what makes you think that what I already know will ease me?" He asked angrily, "I am well aware of what was and what is. I don't need someone reminding me of my past. Yes, I'm always in a bad mood, this is WHO I AM! No other thing will change my ways because the past made me what I am! So stay out of my way or I'll obliterate you!" I watched him storm off upstairs. Perhaps I used the wrong approach.

It took a while longer for my counterpart to calm down. It's not like he was breaking down in tears due to my reminding of his past, but I think it was me opening his mind back to reality that got him all shaken up. He was sitting down and staring at the wall while he tried to regain his mentality. When he did, the food was ready- thank goodness because I was famished! We had a variety of different things to eat: corn, turkey, pie, cake, bread, cheese, tacos, rice, mashed potatoes and CHILIDOGS! Everyone but Shadow had their fill of food; he had pretty much bare bones. It wasn't that we hogged everything-except the chilidogs, he just didn't eat. This concerned me until Rouge noticed the look on my face that showed it. She told me that he was not yet accustomed to eating since the majority of his life was spent devouring the energy of Chaos Emeralds or some artificial energy source that replaced hunger. I wonder what that feels like-to not eat. The music was still playing and during the clean-up, Silver stood up and took Blaze by the hand. He was swung her off the chair and managed to twist her left and right with his legs shifting about. Then Knuckles did the same. I decided to take Amy to dance with me just to ease the idea of there being some belief that I was in fact still disturbed by the earlier incident. We laughed and danced to the music with our friends. I wasn't sure what the emotional hedgehog was doing since I was so concentrated on making sure Amy didn't try to pull any funny tricks on me.

I'm not sure who did it, but someone managed to play a very slow song. I watched as Amy's pupils widen and her eyelids lower. She went slower with her feet and drew her body close to mine. I kept my face away from hers, but enough to keep it in a dancing format. She wanted to dance cheek-to-cheek, which I was not okay with, but then I figured, why not? So we did and I would look at her with the smile she loved to look upon. I got into the mood of the music when my hand reached over to her waist. I could tell she was beginning to feel all fluttery inside. When the song was coming to a close, I spun her around once more then brought her down with my hand still on her waist and the other was holding her hand. I looked at her and I guess she was assuming I'd kiss her, so I quickly raised her back up. I smiled at her then walked away. I know she must have enjoyed that dance, but I couldn't risk continuing if she was beginning to believe something that wasn't true. The music stopped playing and we were beginning to feel tired. We helped pick up what was left over and afterward, settled down on the sofa. "So, now what?" My best friend asked. "I don't know about you," I yawned, "But I'm getting pretty tired." The time-traveler looked at his wrist and announced the time, "It's 10:03 P.M. I think it's about time we start heading back home." "Don't you guys want to stay here? It's awfully cold outside." I told him. He then looked out the window. There seemed to have been no view, so he got up to take a closer look. While he was leaving to look at that, the treasure hunter asked, "Do you have room for all of us?" "There's always the floor." I said, chuckling at my own response. "Well, I guess it seems reasonable. If there's a blizzard, I'm sure to stay here. It wasn't stormy however when I went to see you upstairs." Blaze was interrupted by Amy, who acted somewhat aggravated by her statement, "See him upstairs? When did this happen?" I tried to ease her down, "She just came to tell me to come down with you guys."

"Is that so?" she stated with a pout, "Well, just so everyone's clear. Sonic and I were very close when we were DANCING together!" "I think we get the idea." Tails added. He yawned, "Maybe I should consider staying. You have rooms right?" "I have two, one's mine and the other is a guest. I don't use my bed room really since I'm so busy sleeping in other random places." That was true, I would usually sleep on rooftops or tree branches before having the idea of sleeping on a bed. The only reason I have a bed in my house is for the days I can't be outside such as heavy rainfall or blistering winter winds. Then, we heard the annoying one at the window, "I can't see that well. The entire porch is covered in snow and we're in the middle of a big blizzard." "Well, now what?" Amy asked with her hands to her hips. I thought about the rearrangement of who would sleep where. My room was much bigger than that of the guest, so I thought for safety precautions, I announced my idea. "All the guys can sleep in my room while the girls can stay in the guest. My room is a lot bigger so it can hold more of us." I believe they found it reasonable. Then my eyes drifted to Shadow, who was alert of what was going on, but just keeping quiet. "What do you think?" I asked him. I thought keeping his mind occupied and bringing him into conversations would make him a lot less anti-social. He looked to me and shrugged, "I'll be wherever I'm needed. I have no true intention of caring as to where I'll spend the night." Now confirmed, we all divided into our own paths and fell to sleep.

My bed was a simple mattress on the floor, so I managed to take control and sleep on it while everyone else found a spot on the floor. Luckily, the guest room at least had a bedpost to keep it up. My eyes had shut tight minutes before midnight, but my dreaming wasn't coming into play. I kept thinking about if Shadow was feeling the way I was feeling. Does he too feel awkward? I opened my eyes and saw bodies lying over my carpet flooring. My eyes then glided over them to Shadow's which was all the way to the wall. He had fallen asleep on the floor-most farthest from the group. I got up and looked over to see what position he was in. His body lied faced up and his hands were folded on his chest. I thought he never slept. So I shrugged my shoulders and went to sleep-forgetting as to why I had gotten up. It was as soon as I intended to close my eyes that I remembered, so I went back up and saw the same as before. For some reason, I felt tempted to come closer to him, but I managed to get back. I needed to know if he was getting the same nerve as well. I decided to wait a while longer to reassure that no one would see me awaken him. It was now 11:15 P.M., the time was reasonable to awaken Shadow. Therefore, I slithered between the bodies of my friends until I reached that of the striped hedgehog. I slowly shook him and in the speed of my breaking of his sleep, he woke up quietly. He opened his eyes and revealed his red eyes. He recognized me and lifted his front side up. "What?" he asked. I gulped, "I wanted to ask you something." "What do you want?" "I…I wanted to know something. I'm going to be farely honest with you if you're honest with me." He crossed his arms and nodded, "Keep going." I sighed, "When we-when you kissed me back at the mistletoe, I felt something grow inside of me. I was beginning to feel strange, almost as if I had enjoyed it. I don't want to say I did in case you've been having minor thoughts about me." "So, you're wondering what I felt?" "Pretty much." He sighed, "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you tell me. It must be true, though." "So, do you?" "Do I what?" "Get the sudden urge too?" He didn't respond. He looked to the ground, almost as if plotting some scheme in his head. Shadow stood up and asked me to follow him. We tried not to step on any of the boys and opened the door slow enough to avoid the creak.

We walked all the way downstairs and into the living room, the fire was still going. I stopped in the middle and asked, "So, what did you bring me here for?" Shadow smirked and walked towards me. He kept coming at me, so I kept moving back until my back hit the wall. He didn't stop there either. His arm went beside me and his face crept closer to mine. His eyes lowered and his pupils dilated as he looked through my eyes. He then touched my face with his other hand. What is he doing? He then whispered in my ear, "Silver was right. Guess there is some sonadow in me." The wait was over. His cold lips pressed against mine once again, except harder and with more intention. I would have never expected this night to come with someone I would have never expected to share this moment with. It was unexplainable. We kissed so passionately-I didn't want it to end. He placed me to the wall and brought my body down to the floor. He mounted my body with his legs open and departed his lips from mine. He looked at me as he took breaths. I looked back at him with feelings I couldn't comprehend. He smirked and came close to my face again with his eyes closed. I placed my lips back on his and placed my hands on his face as a way to hang on for the ride. Shadow took his hands to my chest and caressed it with a gentleness I couldn't believe he could create. He moaned in the kiss and then departed once more. He took his lower body down to mine and started rocking back and forth. It brought even stranger feelings to me and I started to crave for what I didn't even know. Next, I realized I too started imitating his actions. He brought his chest to mine and had his lower body mounting up and down on me. It was so pleasurable and right that I could speak. He lifted his head and brought his lips to me again.

His hands were caressing the quills on my back and head. I wasn't sure what to do, so I did the same at my own pace. Shadow then went down my face and began kissing my neck. I turned my head away to give him room to kiss my flesh. He then went down to my chest and back up to my arms. I found myself pressing my lower body harder against his. He moaned again and moving is body at my pace. His hands continued to feel me as mine continued to feel his. I accidentally ran across his lower back and was heading even lower. I tried halting myself, but the urge was too great. I tried moving back up until he started doing the same to me. He kept going further than what I would have allowed myself to. His hands ran up and down my tail as if they were to masturbate with it. The hands went back up to my hips, gripped the sides and moved my body to a more comfortable position for himself. He raised his body back up and rocked himself again, but harder. He closed his eyes and moan louder. I tried to keep my eyes open, but the feeling was too great, I closed my eyes and took the pleasure inward. Then I got the idea to give pleasure to him. So when he brought himself down back to me, I held him in my arms and rolled on the carpet floor until I was on top. He looked up to me and made a smirk. I imitated his previous movements and found this position to being very energy absorbent. I felt this full blast of energy flowing into m lower body and developing a pleasure I couldn't describe. I was a little more aggressive this time. I started licking his face after a moment of kissing and went to his ears to lick. I ran my fingers through his quills uncaringly and messed up the fur on his chest. In my attempted to trade back to him, something went wrong and I ended up underneath him with my stomach on the ground. Shadow was probably smiling. He got on top of me and that was where I felt it. There was no movement going on, but I watched from the shadow that he was taking something out from between his legs. I didn't see it, but I later figured out what it was when the action started. He inserted himself into my anus. I grunted at the first few attempts of his since it hurt, but after his movements slowed down, my morale was rising and my urges increased.

Shadow slid his erect-self into me enough times to get me to moan and deal with the pain. He was going faster and then slower depending on how I was reacting to the pain. I was getting stronger, though. If he was going to slow, I'd plead him to go faster, and he would. This went on for a few more minutes. Then I did the same to him. He didn't squeal the way I did when I got inserted, but he did flinch a couple times since on my turn, I was really turned on and eager to get the flow going. I went into him slowly at first, then quicker and harder. His moans made my urges stronger and my moans louder. It got to a point of intensity that I had to shut my mouth into humming and my eyes had to be closed. We interchanged whenever we could no longer continue. About a few turns more, Shadow was on top of me with his fast breathing in my ear and his body thrusting hard. I felt somewhat upset that I could shout out my feelings and cry out my needs. I'd whisper commands into his ear or hum it. Every time he thrusted I would call out the command of harder and faster. The feeling was glorious. We were reaching the climax of our goal. I started sweating lightly and so did Shadow. I placed my head to the carpet floor to assure that I wanted to trade. When I got on top, I was eager to finish this. So I thrusted as hard as I could into him and with the speed that I could manage. I went into him so hard that a grunted moan escaped his lips. I gripped onto his lower waist and applied more pressure. I was getting told to go even more ahead. Something from deep inside of me wanted to flee. I wanted to end this with a bang!

I watched him take his hands to the carpet flooring and grip it tightly. He too was holding on for the ride. It was coming out. My moans broke out again, so I replaced them with short releases of breath. In and out I went into him. He too started using short breaths . We grunt lightly, but when the sensation came, it was difficult to sustain it. Something was coming out of my erected self and it felt great. I had to keep going, however. I went faster and harder on him. I watched as he too was leaking fluid out of his penis. I collapsed off of him and yet still felt the oozing out of my own self. It felt so strange and sleepy. I looked at Shadow, who lied beside me and with his eyelids mid-way down. I felt my own eyes lower. I felt his hand over my face, and then everything went black.


	2. Christmas

The Christmas Note

By: Shadowluz07

'Christmas'

I felt something grabbing me on my arm and shaking it vigorously and a voice crying out, "It's time! It's time!" I slowly opened my eyes and saw my buddy Tails. He was shaking me until he looked over to my face. He smiled, "SONIC! GET UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I yawned and waved my up and down,"Alright!" I moved the covers that were over me. I rubbed the palm of my hand on my forehead and then looked around. No one was around-the only existence of anything was the blankets on the floor and Tails' tails fleeing out the door. I started to think to myself, Christmas… I widened my eyes thinking, 'OH MY GOD! SHADOW! I quickly left my room and looked amongst everyone else that was running to the living room. Amy screamed at the amount of presents that were under the tree. It had a lot more than what was there yesterday. I quickly skimmed over to see if Shadow was among those who were awakened. I turned to different angles, but there was no sign of him. "Hey, has anyone seen Shadow? "I asked. Everyone looked around them in order to spot him, but they soon nodded. "Looks like he bailed." Tails concluded. I lowered my ears and sighed, "Oh, well I guess he couldn't hold the Christmas spirit in him for long." Rouge chuckled at my guess. She came to my side and patted my shoulder, "Don't blame yourself, we did the best we could." Sure we did. I only she knew the things we did that makes his absence more upsetting.

Amy looked at us and jumped in saying, "Awe, c'mon you guys! Don't let Shadow bring you all down! Let's celebrate the holiday!" We smirked and agreed on her words. She's right, we shouldn't let some guy who happened to be your first ruin your day with friends. Yeah, hard to comply with. "Amy! This for you." Tails said as he took a gift from the tree. It was a box wrapped in red paper with several ornaments printed on top. She took the gift to her hands and started tearing the paper. Already, I culd see parts of the gift, but before it could be fully revealed, she squealed, "Oh my gosh! It's a new hammer!" "I got you that!" Tails said proudly, "I inserted multi-purpose functions into it and it's resistant to self-destruction." "Awe thanks!" she hugged my friend tightly until his eyes seemed to pop out. Though it was fun to watch, my mind couldn't be kept away from last night. I missed him. 'Alright! Who's next!" The pink one exclaimed. She went to several boxes that were wrapped with green paper and started walking towards me. It amazes me that she is strong. She then plopped them onto my lap and smiled, "I got all these for you, Sonic the Hedgehog!" I tried smiling, "Um, thanks, what are they?" She smiled, "Open them!" "Uh, okay." I started off with the first, a very small gift. I ripped the paper and out came a photo frame formed as a heart. "I had it especially ordered that way. I felt somewhat embraased. "Eh, thanks." Going on to the next one, it was a larger gift. Still wrapped in green paper, I tore it apart and widened my eyes, "Is this, what I think it is?" "Maybe..." she said chuckling. I laughed, "It's the lastest hydrophobic running shoes!" I would have never guessed she would get me this. I saw the reaction on her face light up, "I knew you'd like it." I then moved onto the next box that looked quite heavy. I removed the paper again and looked at the gift. It was a pair of snow-skis and tough snow shoes made for hiking mountains. "Sweet!" I said with a smile. She giggled at me and then moved on to everyone else. These were sure nice gifts and those that came for everyone else were pretty good as well,

So why I isn't Shadow here? "Hey, Sonic! This is for you!" Silver exclaimed as he handed me a red scroll that was under a few gifts. I took it into my hands, "Who's it from?" I asked. "Let me see." He took it back and read. As he read, he widened his eyes, "From… Shadow." I quickly took my gift from Silver and rolled it open . I could feel my heart pounding and my blood rushing rapidly through my veins. Perhaps there's a reason he gave to his absence! I looked over the text. I could the kid telling everyone that I got something from the dark hedgehog. I knew they were looking at me since Knuckles asked, 'He got someone a present?" "Well, what does it say?" Blaze questioned. I had continued reading, it was hand written and it was surely from him. The message contained no apology or loving thoughts, like the way I expected it to have. Instead, it was simply written in black ink and monotone handwriting, as if without emotion. It read:

To Sonic the Hedgehog:

See you around and perhaps next year. Don't look for me.

-Shadow

That was it. I closed the note and tightened it In my fist. "Well?" Blaze insisted. I looked to them and smiled, "Nothing that need be said." I went to the window and saw the outside world was covered in snow. Snowflakes were falling down, but the sun was reaching out of the clouds. I put the note to my chest and held a tear that attempted to leave me. Some Christmas present I'd say.


End file.
